IceClan (RP)
The current owner of this Clan is Berryflower. IceClan is one of the Wiki's Role-play Clans. IceClan is currently lead by Snowclaw, and the deputy is Moonstream. If you would like to borrow a cat make sure you do the following : Put (borrowing "cats name") on the top befor you RP, if you would like to use someone else's cat for minor things such as, making the cat hunt, say minor things, battle (but NOT be killed or kill other cats) things such as a fox, badger, dog etc. If you would like to do something major, such as kill a cat, make the cat kill another cat, Become leader (no cat is leader unless the leader of a clan gives the cat rights)etc. Make sure you ask that cats owner if you can kill that cat in your next RP, like this. (Can I kill Snowclaw in my next RP?) on top, then RP. To join, leave a request on the talk page with the following: Heading: "Username, Join Request" Name: Apperence: Personality: Gender: Rank: Family: Things worth looking at Guidelines About Hello! Welcome to IceClan! IceClan cats thrive in leaf-bare by adapting to the hard snow fall by growing long, thick coats and catching Snowshoe hares, (Snow hares as they call them) water voles, and birds. We train our apprentices to never be afraid and to be strong, noble warriors. Our founding leader, Icestar had a long, thick coat. He injoyed being out in the snow and had a taste for leaf-bare prey. Our pelt colors are normally white, light gray, light brown, and misty blue, this helps to blend in with our surroundings. Allegiances Leader: Snowclaw- Well-muscled, lithe White and pale-gray she-cat with deep, sparkling blue eyes (Berry) Deputy: Moonstream- Well-muscled, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with striking, dark green eyes (Ivy) Medicine cat: Mistysky- Small, energetic blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Ivy) Medicine cat Apprentice: No Medicine cat apprentice yet. Warriors: No Warriors yet Apprentices: No apprentices yet Queens: No queens yet Kits: No kits yet Elders: No elders yet Role Play Snowclaw stepped into the moonlight, her white-and-gray pelt turned a starry silver. The wind blew, tugging at her long fur. It was mid leaf-bare, the best time to be hunting IceClan prey. Snowclaw was on her way to receive her nine lives from StarClan. BerryflowerAdmin/BureaucratTalk 02:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Snowclaw) A small blue-gray she-cat stepped out next to Snowclaw. "It's almost time" Mistysky meowed as she looked at the moon's position. "Yes, I know" Snowclaw whispered sadly. The previous leader, Lilystar, had just passed on to StarClan a sunrise ago, and Snowclaw was still grieving heavily, as Snowclaw had served under her leadership for many moons. "I know it hurts now, but you must be strong, for the sake of the clan." Mistysky insisted. "I know I must be strong... but I've never felt so alone." Snowclaw answered. Mistysky didn't know what else to say. She looked up at the sky, it was time. "It's time." Mistysky meowed gently. And together, the set out for the Moonstone. --Ivyclaw 04:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- When they arrived at Mothermouth and entered the cave of the Moonstone, Snowclaw stepped foward and touched her pink nose to the cold surface of the Moonstone and let herself be swallowed by the mystifyling blackness that signaled the beginning of the dream. When her eyes opened, she found herself in the hollow at Fourtrees. This must be where I recieve my nine lives. She thought. Many cats stood around her. She knew some, there was Antscar, whose horrible scars had dissapeared, leaving beautiful dappled tortoisehell fur. BerryflowerAdmin/BureaucratTalk 08:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC)